


【星娜】合法继承

by galimatias



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galimatias/pseuds/galimatias
Summary: *勿上升





	【星娜】合法继承

**Author's Note:**

> *勿上升

***  
朴志晟烦死罗渽民了。  
如果他爸还活着，他还能和他爸告状治治罗渽民，结果他爸死了，他叫天天不应叫地地不灵，罗渽民就是个怪胎，成天和这么个怪胎生活在同一屋檐下他至今没疯已经是奇迹。  
他能理解外星人都不能理解罗渽民。罗渽民平日像个安静的游魂，但他知道每天晚上罗渽民都在卧室里自慰，公寓的隔音并不好，朴志晟的听力也异于常人，但让朴志晟受不了的是哪怕罗渽民屁股里正塞着跳蛋，他只要一敲门说饿，罗渽民就能立马把跳蛋扯出来擦干净扔回床头柜，然后去厨房给他做饭。罗渽民无懈可击，他无机可乘。

不是手脚大了就是长大，不是身高高了就是长大，甚至不是他老二硬得能紧贴腹肌就是长大。朴志晟的“长大”只能由罗渽民来定义，罗渽民一天把他当小鸡，他就只能做小鸡，0.001793km的小鸡，真他妈的。  
他现在是高中生，没几年就要考大学，但他喜欢跳舞，不喜欢学习，他翻墙去舞室，和那里的老师同学在一起，罗渽民去找他的时候他正对着落地镜浑汗如雨，罗渽民靠着门口抽烟，伶仃的手腕抖落几点烟灰，又默默地回去。当晚他回家时罗渽民还没睡，他练舞汗湿的衣服胡乱塞在书包里，罗渽民了然地过去掂了掂，拉开拉链把里头的脏衣服一股脑丢进洗衣机。  
朴志晟僵在那里搓着手，我……  
你跳得挺好的，想学就学吧。  
罗渽民的声音差点淹没在洗衣机的轰隆里。

他好漂亮，又好无情，朴志晟想起以前他爸还在的时候，罗渽民每天过得像个傻子一样，到处都是他过剩的人间爱情。罗渽民喜欢自己喜欢得不得了，每天都要捏自己的脸，嘴里念叨着“我们星星真可爱”，声音故意是那种造作的甜。他当时脸上写着烦死了，其实心里还有点喜欢，现在罗渽民再也不对他这样做了，他连个回味都没有。他想干脆和罗渽民说你别管我了，你又不是我亲妈，不用和我在这儿耗着。但丢人的是他又舍不得，他喜欢罗渽民，太喜欢了，他有信心比他爸还喜欢，喜欢到他想扇自己一巴掌。罗渽民曾经是他爸的学生，但学着学着自己翻身做了师娘，朴志晟从小没妈，也不觉得多个小妈有什么特殊感觉，他只是发现他半夜做噩梦的时候不能去和爸爸一起睡觉了，主卧的门在晚上经常锁着，锁住的是他爸的私有财产，私人财产神圣不可侵犯。

他既然是他爸的儿子，怎么就不能行使他对他爸的财产继承权呢。

***

朴志晟他爸死在五年前，肺癌，发现的时候已经晚期，只拖了三个月，罗渽民倾家荡产也没把他救回来。朴志晟那一阵总是有些怕，罗渽民太需要钱，他总觉得罗渽民会半夜闯进他房间把他的器官全切下来卖掉，毕竟罗渽民已经把他自己能卖掉的东西全卖掉了，他没了一个肾，没了五分之一的血，瘦得像具骷髅，只有眼睛闪着绿幽幽的光，等他爸的呼吸机抿成一条直线的时候那光就灭了。

他爸的墓地是罗渽民买的，葬礼上只有他们两个人，为了这个小妈朴志晟他爸已经和所有亲属断绝了关系，他身边的人只剩下罗渽民，他当时真的认真地担心了罗渽民会不会扔下他，毕竟他们没有法律上的亲子关系，在外人眼里罗渽民不过是朴老师脑子一热找的姘头，罗渽民的爱情不受法律保护，连带着朴志晟的生存权和发展权也不受法律保护。葬礼结束罗渽民倒头就睡，两天后的半夜朴志晟揉揉眼睛发现他跟个鬼一样站在自己床前，问自己饿不饿想吃什么。

那一刻朴志晟放心了，罗渽民没有不要他。  
他说，我想吃酱油鸡蛋饭。

***

罗渽民喝多了，他本来没想喝这么多，可对面的人就是不放他走，他也明白自己的卖点，自己业绩好就是靠脸，谁都想试着灌醉美人，换了他自己都想。但是以前的人都没今天这个放肆，在路边也敢对他动手动脚。他不动声色地躲开对方快摸上自己腰际的手，抬手打算叫车，现在已经过了十二点，他一分钟都不想在这个人身边多待，单子已经签了，这个人对他而言不过是一通即将被删除的通话记录。  
“罗先生去哪儿啊？”  
“回家。”  
“回家多没意思啊？不如我们换个地方，接着聊？”  
说着又把手放到罗渽民手上来，厚硬的指甲一个劲儿往他袖口里钻，灼热的酒气喷在罗渽民腮边，刚见面的时候这人也是衣冠楚楚谈吐不俗，结果几杯酒喝下来还是这幅畜生模样。罗渽民皱眉想躲开，却发现自己使不上力，原来自己就算喝多了神智也还能保持清明，但现在脑子却一下子混沌起来，身体各处都热得厉害——妈的，自己八成是着了这狗崽子的道了。  
“怎么？开始舒服了吗？这可是上等货，国内没有的。”看到他一瞬的恍惚，对方舔舔嘴唇，把罗渽民手腕整个抓住，向他越凑越近：“为了你我特意花高价买到手，你可真漂亮……”

罗渽民厌恶地闭眼，但下一秒那人的嘴唇却没有落下来，手上的禁锢也随之一松。“你干什么。”这句话不知道是对着他俩谁说的。高瘦的少年皱着眉，把肩上的背包和面前碍事的人一起摔在地上。

***

朴志晟今天打了两次架。  
第一次是在学校，罗渽民因为应酬没出席他下午的家长会，他之前来过一次，引来了不小的轰动，班上的女生原本全都一心向朴志晟，结果自那天起分去了一半给了罗渽民。年轻姑娘们说肤浅也肤浅，说宽容也宽容，但男生团体显然不这么想，有人故意和朴志晟擦肩而过，在他耳边说你小妈生意很好啊，晚上陪不够，白天也没空。

朴志晟直接把人一脚踹出去两米远。教导主任大呼小叫地冲过来，朴志晟翻窗就跑。

第二次就是现在。他把剩余的怒火发泄在练舞上，在舞室一待待到半夜，结果出了舞室就看到罗渽民和一个男人在路边拉拉扯扯，夜色中罗渽民的侧脸有种锋利又脆弱的美，就算心里骂了一百遍妈的罗渽民你真是个婊子，他还是冲上去把那个男人一拳打翻。拳头到肉的瞬间他发现再高强度的训练也没能让他把怒火发泄干净，这个被他抓住现行的倒霉蛋让他想起罗渽民可能有的一个两个三个甚至更多的男人，朴志晟在心里骂自己不争气，说不定守寡这么多年被别的男人摸，他小妈乐意着呢。罗渽民没有拉他，他就靠在路边的栏杆上，局外人一般看着朴志晟把人打得头破血流。

朴志晟终于打累了，他踢一脚地上的人，把刚才冲过来的时候扔在地上的背包捡起来拍了拍灰。  
“妈的，这疯狗是谁啊？”地上的男人已经站不起来，为了灌罗渽民他其实没喝多少，但他健身房里练出来的装饰性肌肉比不上朴志晟舞室里汗水堆出来的精瘦体格，朴志晟的拳头那样硬，砸得他整个胸腔都在共振。  
“我儿子。”罗渽民歪着头对他一笑，多情的眼里盛着无情的眼神。朴志晟真争气，他想，疯狗又怎么了，看家护院一条好狗。他五年前不是没想过扔下朴志晟一走了之，但是他整理好行李路过小孩卧室，听见朴志晟饿得肚子咕咕叫，他睡了整整两天，小孩确实没地儿找吃的，他当时没忍住笑了，老师生病以来他还没笑过。

***

把罗渽民拖到家的时候朴志晟才发现不对，罗渽民睁着眼，但是进气多出气少，偶尔漏一下声音都像发春，朴志晟再单纯也知道他是给人下药了，罗渽民刚才还冷藏锋的眼睛现在只剩下雾气迷蒙，正用下颌磨蹭他的侧颈。  
以前的罗渽民是疯子，现在的罗渽民是傻子。朴志晟托着罗渽民把他放到床上。罗渽民贪恋地抱着他不松开，还伸手去摸他的裤裆，朴志晟把他两个胳膊都扭到背后，罗渽民就用脸去够，他瘦得厉害，下巴已经尖得吓人了。

“我想要……我想要……娜娜想要……”

罗渽民只在自己父亲面前自称娜娜，这个爱娇的称呼当年没少被朴志晟嫌弃，他用那双朦胧的多情的眼睛看着朴志晟，朴志晟长得像妈妈，罗渽民没道理把他认错。

“你自己解决吧。”朴志晟干巴巴地扔下这句，转头冲去洗澡。

别看他，朴志晟，你是男人，有点出息。

他把浴室门关上，穿着衣服就站到花洒底下去，他小时候还和罗渽民一起洗过澡，那时候罗渽民还不是他小妈，他挺喜欢这个来陪自己玩的漂亮哥哥，他们一大一小坐在浴缸里玩塑料鸭子，罗渽民还给他洗头发。他小时候是蘑菇头，刘海又厚又重，洗发露的泡沫不断往眼睛里流，罗渽民就一遍又一遍地给他捋上去。

***

朴志晟胡乱洗完了出去一看，罗渽民还是原来的姿势靠在床头上，只是已经把自己扒光了，他仰着修长的脖颈喘息，细瘦的手指拢着身前的阴茎，有一搭没一搭地抚慰。听见他出来的声音本来垂着的眼帘抬起一点，密密的睫毛随着呼吸一下一下地扫他的心——向上抬是左心房右心室，向下瞥是右心房左心室。

怦怦怦怦，打雷也不过如此。

他叫得很好听，比朴志晟有时在晚上听到的还好听，看到朴志晟他把腿分开了一点，朴志晟看到了他腿间不断震动的东西，是根按摩棒，只有柄露在外头，罗渽民嫣红的内部一收一缩，把枪黑色的橡胶一吞一吐。罗渽民拦着朴志晟的眼神柔软又湿漉漉，仿佛插在他后头的东西是一柄驯兽杖，一下子把他从野生变得顺服。

“星星……”

罗渽民心情好的时候会叫他的小名星星。以前叫得多，后来就不叫了，干脆的三个字朴志晟。朴志晟以前叫他渽民哥，后来也不叫了，同样还给他三个字罗渽民。

“渽民哥……”

朴志晟忍不住走近床前，罗渽民的手又来抓他，他喝了酒，身上高热，朴志晟刚洗完澡的身体清新凉爽，是他此刻最寻求的寄居处。罗渽民一边扭动身体寻求按摩棒最舒服的姿势，一边拉着朴志晟的手往自己的下面带，他的脸又迎到朴志晟身下去，他深深吸气的样子让朴志晟差点就硬了，甚至庆幸自己刚刚洗了澡。

“哥哥，娜娜想要……”罗渽民又开始撒娇，朴志晟洗澡出来只穿了条宽松短裤，经不起他乱摸，但他又不想后退，不想出去，不想离开罗渽民，他破罐子破摔地坐在床边，抱着大不了明天送命的心态让罗渽民把他短裤的松紧带拉下来了。

***

处男都不会坚持太久，在罗渽民张开嘴唇的那一刻，朴志晟先给自己打了一针安慰剂。罗渽民仰着脸用下巴撑住朴志晟短裤的缝隙，让朴志晟的阴茎竖在自己脸上，再探出舌头去舔。他喉咙来回滚动着，发出猫一样黏糊的哼声，把朴志晟的手往自己赤裸的身上带，朴志晟试探着去碰他挺起的乳首，那粒小东西马上就在他指间变得硬挺，他又轻轻用指甲戳了戳，罗渽民整个人都缩起来，含不住的阴茎拍打在他脸上。那根已经彻底硬起来，朴志晟大腿都绷紧了，他的手按住罗渽民后颈，把他往下压，自己这么做很流氓，但罗渽民好像很喜欢，他重新开始吞进整根，实在含不住的部分露在嘴唇外，没法吞咽的液体顺嘴角流出来，又被他的动作蹭回到脸颊。

“想要……这个……”罗渽民低头亲吻朴志晟扬起来的阴茎，那里已经被他舔得水淋淋的，按摩棒还在他体内机械地振动，这种抓得住规律的刺激他不想要了，他扭动身体把按摩棒推出来，握住朴志晟的阴茎，把自己的身体往高处抬，但他没什么力气，半道腰就塌下来，朴志晟一咬牙扯住他胳膊，把他一把掼到床中央。罗渽民这副予取予求的顺从模样最初让朴志晟觉得新鲜，然而这样的罗渽民不带劲，就像酱油鸡蛋饭少了酱油，没有灵魂，如果在这里的人换了，他还会这个样子吗，朴志晟不想要随便，他想要唯一。

“渽民哥想要什么？”  
“想要……”罗渽民用胳膊把自己支起来一点，在他耳边说：“**。”  
朴志晟学校里最口无遮拦的男同学都不会说到这种字眼，但罗渽民说得轻飘飘软绵绵，还伸舌头去舔他耳垂，“要你的。”

***

罗渽民在朴志晟刚插进去的时候就高潮了，他已经被按摩棒拓开的穴口热情地欢迎着这块新鲜的血肉，朴志晟发育良好的阴茎把他后穴像重新塑造一样一下子凿开一个大小合适的洞口，再不停进进出出让他记住这个形状，十七八岁的少年没有别的，只有一身蛮力和一把好腰，这种粗鲁的快感让罗渽民畅快极了，他喃喃地说舒服，腿颤着在朴志晟身后盘住，又被他更猛烈的力道颠下去。他不住地呻吟，酒精和药物一起让他不清醒，又一起让他更爽，他知道身上压着的人是谁，可他推不开，他怕他一抬手只会把人拉得离自己更近，他还想要朴志晟摸他，他还想要热乎乎湿淋淋的亲吻，朴志晟的手好大，能狠狠抓满他两边臀瓣。朴志晟像个小孩一样吸他的胸口，他不觉得痛，反而想让他再用力。

朴志晟没戴套，家里没有，他也不想戴，罗渽民是他第一个性爱对象，愣头青总爱遵循这种所谓“完全占有”的仪式感，罗渽民体内热极了，比他想得还要湿，他插进去不费什么力，每次顶到头都能听见罗渽民的一声喘叫。罗渽民是低音，在床上的时候叫得极为动听，不然他也不会一墙之隔听罗渽民自己玩自己就能射出来，性幻想对象如今就在身下，这让他感觉在做梦，他把罗渽民两腿分的更开狠命往里凿，已经射了一次也不拔出来，因为他马上就又硬了，多了精液的润滑他进得更深更顺畅，他没有费心去找罗渽民的敏感点，罗渽民自己就会主动往他的龟头上送，他的小腹黏糊糊的，已经射过好几次，朴志晟抬手把精液往他的胸口抹得均匀，手指刮擦过他的乳头，罗渽民的长睫毛急促地抖颤像濒死蝴蝶的翅膀，但蝶翼纷飞间露出的一点眼眸还是勾魂摄魄。

这才是朴志晟喜欢的那个罗渽民。拿得起放得下，能冷也能热，睫毛扑闪几下就能祸国殃民，一根脚趾都风情万种。

***

“啊……啊啊啊好舒服……要死了……”  
罗渽民在高潮里胡乱叫着，瘫在床上的上半身像弹跳的鱼一般前挺，把嘴唇往朴志晟嘴唇上送。两个人做了好几回却都没有接吻，他舔着上颚，感到难耐的饥渴。  
“亲亲娜娜……”  
“我是谁？”  
朴志晟一边顶一边问他。  
“是……是……”罗渽民瞳子散漫，探出一截舌尖又要索吻，朴志晟向后躲开。  
“是星星……”  
这一声颇有点认命的意味，朴志晟立刻去吻他嘴唇，第一次的吻他用的力道很轻，只是在罗渽民薄薄的嘴唇上摩挲，试探又小心，满载他初吻的纯情。但是罗渽民马上用嘴唇含住他，舌头在他口腔里来回搅动，这是种色情的吻法，罗渽民轻咬朴志晟的舌头，又把它勾住，引诱他也来探索自己的唇舌，朴志晟在这个深吻里第二次射精，罗渽民抱着他的脖子和他额头抵着额头，互相吞咽彼此灼热的吐息。

罗渽民喘了一会儿，抬起一条腿来用膝盖磨蹭少年薄薄的胸肌。他腿根还在抽搐，后穴榨取的精液慢慢地流下来，滴在床单上化成一滩深色痕迹。

罗渽民把朴志晟一把向后推倒，整个人压在他身上，他笑着，和以前一样。  
他说：“娜娜还要。”

***

罗渽民坐在朴志晟身上扭着腰，先是上下颠，然后变成前后摇，他瘦得厉害，随着他挺动的动作两侧的肋骨都凸出来，朴志晟把手扶在上面，手掌就能把他的单薄数清。他刚才又把朴志晟舔硬了，还嘟囔了一句年轻真好，可他也还年轻。朴志晟摸到他割肾的那个疤，已经颜色暗淡，在它还鲜红的时候，罗渽民就和他说，别哭了，不痛。

朴志晟的鼻子酸起来，从今往后他不能再让罗渽民受一点伤了，他要快点长大，能够遮风挡雨，不止在床上，在其他任何地方，任何时间，都让罗渽民舒服。看到他流泪，罗渽民笑着伏到他肩膀上，胳膊搭在他头颈两边，轻飘飘的没有什么重量，说哭什么，继续干我。

他两只手捧住朴志晟的脸，鼻头轻轻和他磨蹭，我们星星是小哭包啊。仿佛朴志晟还停留在初见时的十岁。

***

朴志晟最后抱着昏睡过去的罗渽民去洗了澡，又换了床单，他好久没和罗渽民一起睡了，今天换他去锁上门，锁住他的私有财产。明天的事明天再说，罗渽民醒过来揍他一顿他挨着就是了，睡都睡过了，罗渽民永远都别想扔下他走。  
朴志晟上床把罗渽民连人带被一起抱进怀里，真安稳啊，他想，他们身上有一样的沐浴露味道，也有一样的精液味道，这足够组成一个家了，只有两个人也很完整。他会对罗渽民好，他会疼他爱他，让他不再在半夜里哭。他总有一天会完全长成大人，罗渽民只要再等等就好。

罗渽民说他是星星，那就请他对自己许个愿吧。除了“我爱你”之外自己都会满足。  
因为这个已经实现了。

End.


End file.
